Eredanos
Eredanos is the capital region of Tyrrus and home to two of the great City-States. Landscape Eredanos is the third largest region of Tyrrus, it stretches from the western part of the White Bay all the way to the Western Mountains. To the south is a vast and fertile coastline and to the North Eredanos borders with Drakevale at the Everwood forest. Southern Eredanos is known well for its stormy weather and the rugged and hardy fishermen who brave the harsh seas. Not much farming is done within Eredanos and it has the highest urban density, consisting largely of villages and towns.The Western region is fairly forested though. History Origins of Eredalla and the Great War The region now known as Eredanos has long been a contested region due to its vast stretches of coastland. Many tribes and kingdoms rose and fell within the region with many battles fought, until at last an empire arose that united the people of the region, the Empire of Eredalla. This empire was founded by King Eredall I from a city whose name has long been forgotten, the king believed in uniting the region and followed this plan relentlessly, bringing peace. He began the construction of the great Castle Eredan, named after himself, but died before the building was complete. A city grew up around the castle, which later came to be named Eredan. Eredall's son Erick I became king and soon came into conflict with the White Kingdom and the Archmages of Tyran, beginning the Great War. Erick I managed to gain naval control of White Bay, but after he died his brother, Eredall II, lost it again. Eredall II also fought in the battle of Violetholt, a bloody battle against the White Kingdom deciding control over the large walled settlement. Eredall II lost this battle to Commander Thassal. Eredall II is widely regarded as one of the worst leaders in Tyrranean history as he continued to lose more and more of this land his father and brother had gained. Eventually he decided to attack Mount Tyran and lost that too, to the powerful mages of the Citadel. It was this continued failure, however, that drove the people of Eredalla to accept a peace treaty. The Fall of Eredalla After great storms battered the capital city of Eredalla and the cliff it stood on it was eventually realised that the city wasn't safe and many people left. Many of those that stayed died when a large part of the cliff collapsed, taking half the city with it. With its capital and royal family gone the empire almost descended into chaos, until the other two major cities of the empire, Eredan and Varewyn, became city-states and divided the land between them, the land of Eredan being named "Eredanos" and the land of Varewyn "Wyndshire". The noble Dragoncrest family, descended from the royals, became the royal family of Eredan and Varewyn organised a council of lords as the highest authority. The Rebellion of Eredanos Several centuries later a political group arose in Eredan, zealots believing in rebuilding their once great empire, and reclaiming lands that were "rightfully theirs". Their leader was Eredall III. Their first target was Varewyn and its lands, Varewyn was a much smaller city and its only miltary was a small militia, the seige was so quick and absolute that there were only ten recorded casualties, most of them from an explosion caused by a faulty invention tested by a Varewyn philosopher. It is often claimed that the reason the seige was so quick was that Varewyn citizens honestly didn't care who ruled them, they were too busy doing science. the Zealots of Eredanos then moved onto Silvershire and almost took Thassalus before Eredan was suddenly struck by a naval attack from Whytehold. Eredan was held at ransom by the King of Whytehold, but Eredall III, in an incredibly tactically stupid manoeuvre, attempted to invade Drakevale. After their weakened army was utterly destroyed by the forces of Haven the Zealots finally gave up and gave back all the land, the King of Whytehold was gracious enough to return Eredan and peace treaty between all the city states was agreed upon. However, Varewyn is still a part of Eredanos and no longer owns its own region because of this war. Important Locations * Eredan * Castle Eredan * Varewyn * The Forgotten City * The Stormcliffs * Whitebay * The Passage/Darklight Caverns